Wilson
Wilson is an American diesel-electric hybrid. He is currently an advanced trainee and works at Chug Patrol. He is considered the main character of the program. Personality Wilson is a lively, mixed-traffic engine with lots of enthusiasm, but this eagerness isn't always matched by his ability to pay attention to instructions, so he often finds himself in deep water. For example, he may pay attention to the dispatch board to see which tunnel to take, but as he emerges on the other side, he realises that he forgot to listen to where he's supposed to be going! He also isn't very good at concentrating and can lose focus from something as small as a butterfly. Wilson sometimes gets frustrated that he's not as strong as Brewster or as fast as Koko, but he just doesn't fully understand his own special talents yet. Wilson has lots of confidence in his everyday surroundings, but is suddenly unsure when presented with something new or unfamiliar. In Season 4, he joined Jackman and Calley in the Chug patrol. Basis Wilson is based on the EMD F3, an American diesel-electric locomotive. They were produced between July 1945 and February 1949 by General Motors’ Electro-Motive Division. Their final assembly was at GM-EMD's La Grange, Illinois plant. A total of 1,111 cab-equipped lead A units and 696 cabless booster B units were built. Wilson's basis.jpg|Wilson's basis Episode Appearances *Season 1 - Can't Catch Koko, Wilson and the Elephant, Braking Brewster, Koko and the Tunnel, Late Again Eddie, Bang Klang Wilson, Koko and the Squirrels (cameo), Hodge and the Magnet, Clunky Wilson, The Chugger Championship, Cool Wilson, Old Puffer Pete's Tour, Brewster Goes Bananas, Zephie's Zoomaround (cameo), Wilson's Smooth Moves, Action Brewster, Koko's Puppy Training, Outward Bound Olwin, Brewster and the Dragon, Wake Up Wilson, Brewster Knows Best, Koko Pulls it Off, Wilson and the Ice Cream, Wilson' Wacky Tour, Wilson Gets a Wash, Hodge's Secret, Frostini's Fruit Fandango, Zephie Ace Reporter (cameo), Famous Emery, Watch Out Wilson, Brewster's Hobby, Zephie's Monkey Business, Nurse Wilson, Mtambo's Amazing Adventure, Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth, Brewster to the Rescue, Wilson and the Paint Wagon, Eddie Finds Time, Mtambo's Royal Tour, Wilson and the Wild Wind, Old Puffer Pete's Firebox, Jet Pack Wilson, Brewster's Little Helper (cameo), Bubbly Olwin, Koko Takes Charge, Wilson's Paper Trail, Puffer Pete's Big Show and Training Time, Harrison *Season 2 - Koko's New Look, Frostini's Meltdown, Babysitter Brewster, Lights Camera Action Chugger, Chug of War, Hodge Sails Away, Stop the Press, Emery, Hoot v. Toot, The Brewster Booster (does not speak), Quizmaster Hodge, Wilson and the Dinosaur, Snowstruck Wilson, Heave Ho Harrison, Scrub-A-Chug, Next Stop - Space, Chilly Chuggers (cameo), Stunt Brewster, Wilson's Icy Escapade, Rolling Reporter Wilson, Brewster Meets the Mayor (picture cameo), Chugger of the Year, Fault Finder Emery, Hodge and the Chugnav, A Pat On The Paintwork and Toot's Tall Tale *Season 3 - Gold Wheels, Special Helper Wilson, Hodge Can't Wait, Chug-o-Flage, Koko's Game, Magnetic Wilson, Zephie's Star Club, Undercover Action Chugger, Movie Maker Brewster, Top Secret Koko, Toot's New Friend, Skylar's Squad, Wobbly Wheels and Brewster's Crane Training *Season 4 - Rescue at Rocky Ridge, Wilson's Forest Flare, Runaway Koko, Brewster Makes Tracks, Chief Wilson, Back Up Brewster, Track Laying Brewster, Explorer Koko, Brewster Leads the Way, Park Patroller Wilson, High Rise Rescue, Winter Whiteout, Snow Patrol, Fearless Wilson, Special Rescue Team, Deputy Chug Patrollers, Blazin' Wilson, On Track Brewster, We Are the Chuggineers, Team Trainee, Record Breaker Koko, Iron Chuggers and Round Up Wilson *Season 5 - First Responder Calley, Sinkhole Rescue, Cormac Patrol, Trainee Camp, Tour Guide Harrison (cameo), Delivery Challenge, Koko Express (does not speak), Chug Patrol Chief and Fletch Shines Trivia *He can be considered the main character of the series, as he is featured most prominently in episodes and products. In addition, the boxes of merchandise are normally red like him. *He was seen mostly with Brewster and Koko as best friends. *He often idolises the older chuggers, most notably: **Harrison - Wilson admires Harrison's confidence, but when he tries to copy him, he ends up in trouble. **Frostini - Wilson often tries to assist Frostini and wants to be like him when he is older. **Action Chugger - Wilson always gets excited when Action Chugger comes to Chuggington and asks him questions about how he can be more like him. *He can easily be distracted by his own thoughts, or butterflies. *Sometimes he doesn't wash. *He occasionally gets lost. *He is a good student, but sometimes gets in trouble. *He sometimes makes strange faces. *He was tagged along with his friends or Jackman. *His catchphrase is "Let's ride the rails". *In German, Wilson's catchphrase is "Wir gleiten auf den Gleisen", which means "We're sliding on the rails". In Polish it is "Koła na tory", which means "Wheels to the rails". Category:Characters